The Semi Secret Diary Entries of Ginny Weasley
by Spectra16
Summary: What did Ginny and Tommy really write to each other? Another seriously short short story! Follows up to What Would You Do for A Klondike Bar!
1. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**The Semi-Secret Diary Entries of Ginny Weasley in Tom Riddle's Journal**

By Spectra16

A/N: I got this idea from the most current chapter of What Would You Do For A Klondike Bar? This is purely satire, not serious at all.

Sirius: Eh?

A/N: I didn't say your name. Go back to bed.

Sirius: (shrug)

A/N: This is another part of my series "Shortest Short Stories Ever". So enjoy. Also, this story will make fun of chat rooms.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter One: Beginning of a Beautiful Relationship (A parasitic one)

Dear Diary,

Today I found this old leather bound book and now I'm keeping it as a diary! Yay!

_It's a journal dammit! Not a diary!_

What? This book writes things when I am not putting quill to paper! How is that possible? I should notify Professor Lockhart!

_What? No! Don't do that! Lockhart is a tart. Just enjoy the fact that I'm writing back to you. Get it? I'm your friend in your pocket!_

Whatever you say. Who are you?

_Rather hot and sexy. Who needs noses?_

But I can't see you! How do I even know who you are?

_Um . . . You can't! Cry about it! Actually. . . I'm . . . Tom Riddle. Look me up! I'm good at everything, not to mention has sweet side burns at age 16!_

I don't know. My mommy told me never to talk to strangers.

_Damn! Fine! Well, what's your name?_

Ginny Weasley.

_Well now we're not strangers anymore!_

Tommy, you're funny!


	2. Riddle is Bored

**The Semi-Secret Diary Entries of Ginny Weasley in Tom Riddle's Journal**

By Spectra16

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I'm still wondering where this is going to go. I guess it's more of a one shot. Wanna know something that isn't a one shot? MY CROSSOVER! Dammit! I worked so hard on it and barely anyone has read it! Go read it! It's called A Dreadfully Convenient Crossover and the Prisoner of the Arctic Incident! I skipped school, and did nothing in my free time except write that story for a full month! And I'm continuing it with the next book (4th year) AND I've started a story that spun off of that but I can't explain it because it's a major spoiler for Prisoner of Arctic Incident. There. There's my rant.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Putter.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Two: Tom Riddle Gets Bored Too

_See any good movies lately?_

No. I haven't been to the movies in ages. . .

_Is there anything worth talking about? I'm bored._

Not really. That Potter kid is cute though.

_Potter? Ew. He's so scrawny. Why do you fancy a faggy little British boy?_

He's not faggy! He's got a hot lightning bolt scar on his forehead!

_I gave it to him! _

What?

_Oh nothing. Jk_

Anyways, I think I want to meet you. . .

_Um . . . I live abroad and I can't afford a plane ticket. . ._

. . . you're a girl, aren't you?

_No! NO! I am not! _

Well, then send me naked pictures!

_. . . okay._


	3. Murtle the Braindead Turtle

**The Semi-Secret Diary Entries of Ginny Weasley in Tom Riddle's Journal**

By Spectra16

A/N: Yeah, so something strange happened the other day. J.K. Rowling sent me hate mail . . . Yeah. I'm just kidding. Don't worry about it. Static X is crap, by the by. Tenacious D kicks ass.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Three: Murtle the Brain Dead Turtle

Dear Diary,

I'm having strange thoughts lately. I can't remember where I am sometimes. I wake up in the middle of the hallway with blood on my hands. It's kinda freaky.

_I wouldn't worry about it. And for the last time, this is a journal! Not a diary!_

Maybe I should see a doctor. . . Wait, what's the difference?

_Diaries are for prissy girlies! Journals are for men._

I am a prissy girl, though!

_. . . Oh. Damn. I had no idea. I mean, with all the talk of want to hump Harry Potter and talk of what you want to wear and what your girlfriends are going through. I'm suffering far more than I should be in order to possess a young, naïve girl's mind. . ._

What?

_Oh, nothing. You're beautiful._

Why thank you! I love you too, Tommy!

_Please stop calling me Tommy. If you do it again, I'll stab myself in the jugular with a butter knife._

Oh, alright.

_Damn stupid Death Eaters. . ._

What?

_Oh nothing, I'm just talking to myself again. Evil genius' do that a lot, you know. And I'm not saying that if you talk to yourself, you are an evil genius. No. And even if you are an evil genius, you don't necessarily have to talk to yourself. Do you understand what I'm saying?_

No.


End file.
